Princesse Skystar
La Princesse Skystar est une hippocampe et hippogriffe dans My Little Pony : Le Film. Elle est la fille de la Reine Novo. Développement et design La directrice artistique du film Rebecca Dart a révélé que Skystar avait à l'origine deux sœurs nommées Haven Bay et Salina Blue. Cependant, lorsque les scénaristes ont décidé de faire de Skystar un enfant unique, les deux personnages sont devenus des personnages de fond. Kristin Chenoweth, la doubleuse en VO, a mentionné dans une réponse sur Twitter le 6 octobre 2015 : « Je peux aider à choisir ma couleur de crinière ». Représentation dans My Little Pony : Le Film La Princesse Skystar est d'abord entendue bourdonner dans la grotte souterraine d'une ville abandonnée, se retirant dans l'eau lorsque approchent les poneys et Spike. Quand les poneys sont pris dans un tourbillon et emprisonnés sous l'eau sans air, Skystar les sauve en créant des bulles d'air magiques autour de leurs têtes. Skystar se méfie au début des poneys, mais en apprenant qu'Equestria a été attaquée par le Roi Storm, elle les emmène avec enthousiasme rencontrer sa mère, la Reine Novo. Skystar se porte garante avant que la Reine Novo puisse les expulser et révèle - contre le gré de sa mère - qu'ils sont en fait les hyppogriffes que les poneys cherchaient, ayant été chassés sous l'eau lorsque le Roi Storm a envahi leur ancienne résidence. Après que la Reine Novo ait utilisé sa perle magique pour transformer les poneys en poneys-sirènes, Skystar propose de laisser les poneys rester à Aquastria. Cependant, les poneys déclinent l'invitation et expliquent qu'ils doivent continuer leur quête, à la grande déception de Skystar. À l'initiative de Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie et le reste des poneys encouragent Skystar à chanter, jouer et faire la fête. Skystar toute joyeuse exhorte sa mère à faire quelque chose en retour pour les poneys. La Reine Novo, contente que sa fille s'amuse, souhaite les remercier mais avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire, Twilight se fait prendre en train d'essayer de dérober la perle magique, ce qui entraîne son bannissement immédiat avec ses amies de Aquastria. Lorsque Twilight est capturée par Tempest Shadow et ramenée à Canterlot, Skystar utilise la perle magique pour redevenir une hyppogriffe. Elle rejoint les amis de Twilight, Capper et l'équipe de pirates du Capitaine Celaeno pour sauver Twilight et reprendre Canterlot. Au cours de leur infiltration dans la ville, Skystar se cache à l'intérieur d'un gâteau livré au Roi Storm. Lorsque Grubber découvre la supercherie, elle participe à l'attaque contre les gardes du Roi Storm. Après la défaite du Roi Storm, Skystar fête avec tous ses nouveaux amis le festival de l'amitié. Lors des retrouvailles avec la Reine Novo, elle semble craindre les punitions de sa mère pour être partie sans permission. Autres représentations La Princesse Skystar apparaît comme le personnage central de l'adaptation du Big Golden Book My Little Pony The Movie: Seaponies Make a Splash ! Elle est un personnage du jeu mobile de Gameloft, en forme d'hippogriffe. Description Hasbro.com Un chouïa trop bavarde, curieuse et toujours ennuyée, la jeune princesse Skystar passe son temps à Aquastria en se faisant des amis en coquillages et en leur donnant des noms comme Coqui et Quillage. Désespérée pour avoir de nouveaux amis et aventures, Skystar est ravie lorsque les poneys découvrent leur monde et finit par convaincre la Reine Novo d'aider les poneys dans leur quête. Galerie Princess Skystar appears out of the light MLPTM.png Princess Skystar "so glad I saved you guys!" MLPTM.png Princess Skystar excitedly gets in Twilight's face MLPTM.png Princess Skystar pulls Twilight by the hoof MLPTM.png Twilight Sparkle "does your mother know" MLPTM.png Princess Skystar "she might have an idea!" MLPTM.png Princess Skystar guides ponies out of the dark MLPTM.png Rainbow Dash follows her friends and Skystar MLPTM.png Princess Skystar leading the ponies to Seaquestria MLPTM.png Princess Skystar swimming toward the light MLPTM.png Seaponies looking at the Mane Six and Spike MLPTM.png Mane Six enter the Seaquestria throne room MLPTM.png Princess Skystar introduces Mane Six to the queen MLPTM.png Princess Skystar talking to Queen Novo MLPTM.png Queen Novo tired of seeing seashells MLPTM.png Queen Novo gasping in shock MLPTM.png Queen Novo "what have you done?!" MLPTM.png Queen Novo looking down at the Mane Six MLPTM.png Princess Skystar pleading with her mother MLPTM.png Princess Skystar "trying to destroy their home" MLPTM.png Queen Novo addressing the surface dwellers MLPTM.png Princess Skystar "it's such a good story!" MLPTM.png Princess Skystar activating a magic carving MLPTM.png Princess Skystar "like, a while ago" MLPTM.png Skystar reveals carving of Mt. Aris and Hippogriffs MLPTM.png Princess Skystar "fine, I can't tell you" MLPTM.png Princess Skystar "but if I could tell you" MLPTM.png Skystar reveals carving of the Storm King MLPTM.png Skystar reveals carving of Hippogriff Novo MLPTM.png Skystar reveals carving of Seaquestria and seaponies MLPTM.png Princess Skystar "we are" MLPTM.png Princess Skystar "we were" MLPTM.png Princess Skystar "ta-daaa!" MLPTM.png Princess Skystar "totally did not tell you that" MLPTM.png Princess Skystar "we didn't flee, we swam!" MLPTM.png Princess Skystar "in order to flee" MLPTM.png Princess Skystar gasping with excitement MLPTM.png Princess Skystar "the first guests we've had" MLPTM.png Princess Skystar excitedly prodding her mother MLPTM.png Queen Novo "I suppose I should" MLPTM.png Skystar and Novo swimming around a jellyfish MLPTM.png Queen Novo reveals the Pearl of Transformation MLPTM.png Queen Novo activating the magic pearl MLPTM.png Queen Novo casting transformation magic MLPTM.png Queen Novo leaving the throne room MLPTM.png Princess Skystar "best idea!" MLPTM.png Princess Skystar "you can stay with us!" MLPTM.png Princess Skystar "forever!" MLPTM.png Princess Skystar holding a friendship bracelet MLPTM.png Princess Skystar holding a picture frame MLPTM.png Princess Skystar presenting a wastebasket MLPTM.png Princess Skystar hugging the wastebasket MLPTM.png Princess Skystar "I have so many projects" MLPTM.png Princess Skystar grinning with excitement MLPTM.png Skystar "someone new to share them with" MLPTM.png Princess Skystar holding Shelly and Sheldon MLPTM.png Mane Six starting to get uncomfortable MLPTM.png Rarity "that sounds lovely, darling" MLPTM.png Rarity "you must realize we can't stay" MLPTM.png Applejack "get back to our families" MLPTM.png Princess Skystar having a realization MLPTM.png Princess Skystar "of course, of course" MLPTM.png Princess Skystar "you have your own friends" MLPTM.png Princess Skystar "it's fine" MLPTM.png Princess Skystar masking her disappointment MLPTM.png Princess Skystar "Shelly and Sheldon get jealous" MLPTM.png Princess Skystar "it's probably for the best" MLPTM.png Princess Skystar sighing with disappointment MLPTM.png Princess Skystar floating away from Mane Six MLPTM.png Princess Skystar floating off in sorrow MLPTM.png Princess Skystar crying bubbles MLPTM.png Skystar sad "it's probably for the best" MLPTM.png Princess Skystar whimpering sorrowfully MLPTM.png Shelly singing "hey, now, don't be sad" MLPTM.png Sheldon singing "I know we cannot stay" MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie and her friends play with Skystar MLPTM.png Princess Skystar clapping excitedly MLPTM.png Skystar "I know you have important things" MLPTM.png Princess Skystar "it's okay, just go" MLPTM.png Pinkie upside-down in front of Princess Skystar MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie's friends pushing Princess Skystar MLPTM.png Skystar and her friends swim through Seaquestria MLPTM.png Skystar and her friends swimming together MLPTM.png Pinkie and Skystar's reflections on an oyster MLPTM.png Skystar and her friends making silly faces MLPTM.png Oyster in Pinkie Pie's hoof MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie "work with the time you've got" MLPTM.png Princess Skystar holding an oyster necklace MLPTM.png Princess Skystar having fun with Pinkie and Rarity MLPTM.png Rarity ties Skystar's oyster around her neck MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie singing with Princess Skystar MLPTM.png Skystar and her friends in One Small Thing MLPTM.png Skystar and friends swimming with the fish MLPTM.png Skystar and friends swimming with the flow MLPTM.png Princess Skystar "together, me and you" MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie holding a lot of necklaces MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie "what else do ya got?" MLPTM.png Princess Skystar hugging a bubblefish MLPTM.png Pinkie and Skystar singing "one small thing" MLPTM.png Skystar and her friends making bubbles MLPTM.png Pinkie and Princess Skystar in a giant bubble MLPTM.png Pinkie and Skystar singing in a split bubble MLPTM.png Pinkie and Skystar's bubble floats upward MLPTM.png Pinkie and Skystar twirl around in giant bubble MLPTM.png Pinkie and Skystar on top of a pillar of bubbles MLPTM.png Princess Skystar and seaponies dancing MLPTM.png Skystar "whee thing, sea thing, me thing" MLPTM.png Pinkie and Skystar surrounded by seaponies and fish MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie and Skystar singing arm-in-arm MLPTM.png Skystar and her friends surrounded by seaponies MLPTM.png Skystar singing in the middle of her new friends MLPTM.png Pinkie and seaponies listen to Skystar's singing MLPTM.png Princess Skystar singing "it's so amazing" MLPTM.png Princess Skystar singing her heart out MLPTM.png Princess Skystar "happy sights and sounds" MLPTM.png Princess Skystar takes Pinkie Pie by the hooves MLPTM.png Princess Skystar singing gratefully to Pinkie MLPTM.png Princess Skystar looking hopeful at her mother MLPTM.png Princess Skystar singing with her mother MLPTM.png Queen Novo surrounded by singing seaponies MLPTM.png Princess Skystar and Queen Novo twirling around MLPTM.png Princess Skystar and Queen Novo sing together MLPTM.png Princess Skystar and Queen Novo finish dancing MLPTM.png Queen Novo laughing with glee MLPTM.png Queen Novo agrees to do one small thing MLPTM.png Novo and Skystar hear the pearl alarm MLPTM.png Queen Novo upset; Princess Skystar worried MLPTM.png Skystar, Novo, and ponies return to the throne room MLPTM.png Queen Novo in complete shock MLPTM.png Queen Novo becoming enraged MLPTM.png Skystar and main ponies in intense worry MLPTM.png Queen Novo grabbing Skystar by the hoof MLPTM.png Queen Novo yelling at Princess Skystar MLPTM.png Skystar and Novo looking down at the ponies MLPTM.png Queen Novo "you don't deserve to be one of us" MLPTM.png Skystar appears in her Hippogriff form MLPTM.png Princess Skystar flutters down to the ground MLPTM.png Princess Skystar greeting her land friends MLPTM.png Princess Skystar "gonna get so grounded" MLPTM.png Skystar "talked things over with Shelly and Sheldon" MLPTM.png Princess Skystar offering to help MLPTM.png Hippogriff Skystar "one small thing" MLPTM.png Skystar "can make a really big difference" MLPTM.png Pinkie and Princess Skystar smile at each other MLPTM.png Capper rallying the group together MLPTM.png Ponies and pirates cheering MLPTM.png Rainbow and Skystar flying through the sky MLPTM.png Celaeno leading the pirates into battle MLPTM.png Grubber sitting in a pile of cake icing MLPTM.png Princess Skystar dodging the tossed spears MLPTM.png Princess Skystar swooping into battle MLPTM.png Princess Skystar scooping up a Storm Guard MLPTM.png Applejack catches a Storm Guard with her lasso MLPTM.png Princess Skystar and Spike follow the others MLPTM.png Ponies and cavalry heading to the castle MLPTM.png Princess Skystar tells the others to keep going MLPTM.png Princess Skystar hurling Shelly and Sheldon MLPTM.png Princess Skystar carrying a Storm Guard MLPTM.png Mane Six, friends, and ponies cheer for Songbird MLPTM.png Ponies, pirates, and Capper cheering (new version) MLPTM.png Ponies, pirates, and Capper cheering MLPTM.png Twilight Sparkle bowing to other princesses MLPTM.png Mane Six and friends watching Songbird Serenade MLPTM.png Mane Six listening to Songbird Serenade MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie and Princess Skystar hugging MLPTM.png Princess Skystar sees her mother in the sky MLPTM.png Princess Skystar hugging Queen Novo MLPTM.png Queen Novo "you are so grounded!" MLPTM.png Novo laughs as Skystar looks mortified MLPTM.png Rainbow Dash and Princess Skystar racing MLPTM.png Princess Skystar giving a score of 10 MLPTM.png Capper giving a score of 10 MLPTM.png Marchandises Princess Skystar toy.jpg MLP The Movie Glitter & Style Seapony Princess Skystar figure.jpg MLP The Movie Glitter & Style Seapony Princess Skystar packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Sea Song Princess Skystar figure and stand.jpg MLP The Movie Sea Song Princess Skystar packaging.jpg Toy Fair 2017 - Princess Twilight and Princess Skystar display.jpg MLP The Movie Pinkie Pie & Princess Skystar Party Friends Set.jpg MLP The Movie Pinkie Pie & Princess Skystar Party Friends packaging.jpg My Little Pony The Movie Candy Land game board.jpg My Little Pony The Movie Blu-ray + DVD cover.jpg Princess Skystar, Out of Her Shell card MLP CCG.jpg Princess Skystar, Out of Her Shell card (Boosted) MLP CCG.jpg My Little Pony The Movie Prequel TPB cover.jpg MLP The Movie Seaponies Make a Splash! BGB cover.jpg My Little Pony The Movie My Busy Book.jpg Fluttershy Balances the Scales cover.jpg Princess Skystar kids deluxe costume by Disguise.jpg Images Officielles MLP The Movie Princess Skystar official artwork.png Trailer promo shot of Princess Skystar MLPTM.png|Regarde le visage trop mignon de Skystar ! Second trailer promo shot of Princess Skystar MLPTM.png MLP The Movie Moviepilot - Skystar and her new friends.jpg Princess Skystar watching Queen Novo perform a spell MLPTM.jpg MLP The Movie Multikino - Princess Skystar.jpg MLP The Movie Hasbro website - Skystar and oyster friends.png MLP The Movie Moviepilot - Pinkie and Skystar on giant fish.jpg MLP The Movie Pinkie Pie and Princess Skystar promo image.jpg Mane six with hippogriff Skystar, Capper and the Pirate Parrots MLPTM.jpg My Little Pony The Movie new poster by Lionsgate.jpg MLP The Movie international poster by Lionsgate.jpg MLP The Movie entire cast desktop wallpaper.jpg MLP The Movie entire cast mobile wallpaper.jpg MLP The Movie Princess Skystar "7weeks" poster.jpg MLP The Movie watercolor poster.jpg MLP The Movie Princess Skystar '5weeks' poster.jpg MLP The Movie Princess Skystar '1week' poster.jpg MLP The Movie Seaquestria panorama poster.jpg Kristin Chenoweth as Princess Skystar.jpg MLP The Movie 'Happy Birthday Kristin Chenoweth' promotional image.jpg Toy Fair 2017 Investor Presentation - MLP The Movie All Star Supporting Cast.jpg Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages secondaires Catégorie:Personnages féminins Catégorie:Royauté Catégorie:Créatures Catégorie:Personnages non-poney Catégorie:Non-poneys Catégorie:Hippocampes Catégorie:Hippogriffes